


At His Feet

by Adavisa



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Domestic, F/M, Past Abuse, Past Bad Dom, Past Child Abuse, Past Molestation, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-23 15:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adavisa/pseuds/Adavisa
Summary: Tig meets a girl in a chatroom for like minded individuals and they hit it off. Love, romance, and kink ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

Tig picked up his dirty underwear and threw a bunch of empty beer bottles in the recycling bin. Some of the crow eaters would be coming over to vacuum, mop and all that shit, but he figured it wouldn't hurt to get a head start. He typically didn't care what a woman thought of his place, but this one was special, or at least he hoped she was. They’d met six months ago in a chatroom, something no one in the club had any idea he even knew how to operate. Her screen name, cuffedkitten, had intrigued him immediately. Since the chatroom he was in was for those interested in a BDSM lifestyle, he had to know more about her. 

They’d spent the rest of that night chatting through private messages, and agreed to meet in the chatroom the next night. Tig was enthralled by her, and he’d yet to hear her voice or see her face. They met in the chatroom nightly, sending private messages back and forth, getting to know each other.

Katherine Jolene, “call me Kat,” was a registered nurse in San Francisco. She ran everyday to keep in shape, and loved Thai food. She missed belonging to a Dom, but she’d been badly abused by her last so called Dominant, and was still emotionally recovering. She liked the chat room because everyone was typically nice, and respectful. She had a son from a relationship when she was young, and he was the center of her world. 

In return, Tig told Kat about himself. His life as a Son, his daughters, his former military career, and his love of dogs were all revealed to her. He left out any details about the Sons, but his private life was an open book to her. It was refreshing to be able to be himself with someone. 

A few weeks into their chat meetings, Tig had to go on a week long run, so he gave her his phone number, the real one, not the burner. He told her to call or text, whatever she was comfortable with, while he was gone. He hoped she’d call. 

The first night of the run, shortly after they’d hit their first rendezvous point and stopped for the night, Tig’s phone vibrated, indicating a text. When he flipped it open, he saw that the message was from a number he didn't recognize, and he grinned. He opened the message and saw a picture. It wasn't of her face, but her nude back. She had a beautiful set of angel wings tattooed across her shoulders, her chestnut curls partially obscuring the view. 

“Who’s the lass,” Chibs asked as he looked over Tig’s shoulder. 

Tig considered his answer for a moment, “Name’s Kat. She’s a nurse in San Francisco.”

“Where’d you find her,” Chibs asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Why, you need medical attention,” Tig deflected, before getting up and heading outside to smoke. 

“Hello beautiful,” he sent back as he leaned against the brick wall of the dingy motel they were at. 

“Hey,” she responded right away. 

They texted back and forth until Kat had to go to bed for work the next day. “Night Tiggy, be safe.”

“Night sweet girl. You too,” he replied with a small smile on his face. He continued leaning against the wall, smoking another cigarette and looking over the text messages again. 

When he made it back to the room he was sharing with Chibs, he found the older Scot was already asleep. A small miracle for Tig, who was able to fall into his own bed and go to sleep without any more questions. 

They were up and on their bikes bright and early the next morning, allowing Tig to avoid further questions. They’d had to head south for the first leg of their run, but were now heading back north to Rogue River. It would be a long ride, with lots of booze and pussy at the end, but for once, Tig wasn’t sure how he felt about the after party. Pussy just wasn’t calling his name like it usually.

They rolled into a gas station, everyone pulling close to a single pump. While Bobby went in to prepay, everyone else walked away from the pumps to smoke and check their phones. Tig saw a text from Kat and smiled. “Work is boring today.”

“Just stopping for gas. Nearly to Rogue River,” Tig replied, before slipping his phone back into his pocket. 

They quickly finished their cigarettes and headed back to their bikes to fill up. They were back on the road in a few minutes and got to the Rogue River clubhouse within two hours. Tig loved long runs but it also felt good to get off the bike for a few hours.

The SAMCRO boys were welcomed to their brother charter with open arms, flowing liquor and an abundance of sweetbutts. They were given rooms and left to their own devices. Business would wait until the next day. 

Tig sat at the bar nursing a beer when a young blonde sweetbutt with bad fake tits strolled up beside him. “Hey there handsome,” she said in a sickeningly sweet tone. 

“No interested doll,” he said kindly, before turning back to his beer and trying to ignore the woman.

The sweetbutt was persistent. She continued to rub on Tig’s arm and press her fake tits against him until he snapped. “Would you take your shitty fake tits and rancid pussy, and rub them all over someone who gives a fuck,” he shouted before slamming his beer bottle down and heading for the dorm that Rogue River’s President had shown him to earlier in the day.

He had noticed the odd looks that the other members had given him, but he didn’t care. He yanked his phone out of his kutte pocket and sent a text to Kat, “Made it to RR. Wish I was home talking to you.” He took off his kutte and draped it over the back of the chair, before falling onto the bed and laying the phone on his chest. 

Moments later his phone buzzed, bringing a small smile to Tig’s face. “Wish you were too. I love our nightly chats.” 

Tig thought for a moment before typing out his response, “Call me if you’re comfortable with it doll.” 

The phone was silent for a few minutes before it began to buzz more insistently. A smile spread across his face as he picked up the phone, “Hello Doll.”

The voice on the other end of the line was sweet and shy when she responded, “Hello Tig.” Her voice was like music to his ears. They talked on the phone for over an hour, sometimes just content to listen to each other breathe. Their conversation was easy and Tig knew he’d never grow tired of talking to her.

All too soon Kat had to go to bed and Tig laid awake for hours replaying their conversation in his head, with a dopey smile on his face. Once the clubhouse quieted, Tig dozed off to sleep, recalling the sound of Kat’s voice. 

They spent the next few months talking nearly every night, until Tig asked Kat to visit him in Charming so that they could find out if they were as compatible in person as they were online and over the phone. Kat agreed and took a week's vacation from the hospital. She’d be at Tig’s place the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tig and Kat meet. Please note the updated tags above. The triggers are probably mild but they do set the characters back stories, please read with caution.

Her stomach flip-flopped in a wave of nerves as she drove past the Welcome to Charming sign. Kat hadn't heard of Charming before she met Tig, but that didn't mean she was ignorant as to who the Sons of Anarchy were. They were famous all across the country, and a quick Google search gave her a lot more info on Tig than she'd expected. She knew he'd done real time in prison, and there was an old warrant for his arrest in Oregon. For some reason she was still on her way to meet the man who had taken up residence in her every waking thought. 

She slowed her car as the speed limit dropped. Looking around, Charming really seemed to be an appropriate name. Mom and Pop shops lined the streets, no big box stores in sight. Family restaurants and coffee shops, but no Starbucks or Chili's anywhere to be found. Kat loved it already. 

She pulled into the parking lot that her GPS directed her to, and parked in the area Tig had suggested in their last text. After sitting in her car for a moment in attempt to calm her nerves, Kat stepped out of the black Nissan Sentra and into the warm afternoon air. 

She looked around the lot and began to walk toward the garage. A smiling blonde walked out of the garage and spoke, “How can I help you?” 

“I'm looking for Tig,” she replied with a nervous smile. 

“What's a pretty girl like you looking for an old man like him for?”

Kat frowned at the man in front of her but before she could respond ahe heard Tig's voice,”Fuck off Herman,” he growled. 

Kat's heart swelled as she set her eyes on Tig. Even with a smudge of grease on his cheek he was devilishly handsome. His icy blue eyes were even more captivating in person than they had been in the photo he'd sent. She smiled shyly as Tig stepped up and pulled her to his chest. “Hello kitten,” he whispered so that only she could hear. 

She melted against his chest and whispered, “Hello Sir.” 

Tig held her close for another moment and then stepped back to look her over. “Even more beautiful than your pictures. How was your drive?” 

Kat began to tell Tig about her trip over as he led her to the picnic table beside the boxing ring. They sat together on the table top, Tig listening intently as Kat told him about the short road trip. She'd had an easy trip over and had enjoyed the peace of the open road. 

Kat felt at ease in Tig's presence. It was a safety that she hadn't felt in years. Not since she was a little girl in her daddy's lap. Sitting there in Tig's arms, she forgot all about the nerves that she'd felt on her way into town. 

“Would you like to head over to my place so we can talk privately,” Tig asked after a while of them making small talk at the picnic table. 

Kat agreed and Tig walked her over to her car. “I'll take my bike, just follow behind me.” 

It only took a few minutes for the due to make their way to Tig's apartment. It was a one bedroom on the second floor of a small two story apartment building. He parked his bike and motioned for Kat to park beside him. He opened her door, and then went to the back seat to grab her small bag. 

They headed upstairs and into his apartment. Tig locked the door behind him and toed off his boots by the door. Once Kat had slipped her sneakers off and Tig had hung his kutte on a hook beside the door, the two settled on the black leather couch. 

Tig pulled Kat close and she curled against him easily. It felt natural to both of them. “Tell me about you baby girl. Whatever you want to tell me, and anything that might affect us,” Tig urged. 

Kat sat quietly for a few minutes, trying to decide where to start. She knew there were things Tig needed to know but she was always nervous bringing some of her past forward. Finally she began to speak. 

She was very happy as a small child. She grew up on a farm around a lot of animals and loved them all. They grew their own fruits and vegetables and she played in the grass. When she was six her dad passed away from heart disease and life began to change. 

She was tall for her age, a bit chubby too. She still seemed like a happy child. Her teachers commended her on her hard work and dedication to her education. Even in primary school, her teachers told her mom that she’d go far in life. She could be anything she wanted when she grew up because she had the brains and determination. 

At home she did her homework and then her chores. She fed the dogs and cats, and sometimes the chickens too. She read several books every week.She played outside in the mud and climbed trees. The last thing she had to do everyday was the thing that drove her to stay busy and dedicate herself to the things that kept her mind active. She took a covered plate of dinner to her elderly grandfather across the street, and twice a week had to wash his dirty dishes. 

She didn't hate the walk across the street or the dish washing. She didn’t hate the cigarette smoke he’d blow in her face or the smell of the dingy little trailer. She wasn’t avoiding any of that. 

She drug her feet as she walked because she hated the man. She scuffed her Keds outside the front door because she didn’t want to face what was inside, waiting for her. She hated the cold indifference in his predatory eyes. She hated his hugs and the way his hands would roam across her chest. She hated when he’d hold her close and slide his hand down her pants. She hated the way he’d swat her on the ass and make her unbutton her pants if they were too tight or stiff for him to get his hands down. 

She had no idea what was going on or why. She only knew that he said he’d use a belt on her if she didn’t cooperate, and that mom would be really mad at her for not listening to her elders. Mom was really big on respecting your elders so she went along with it and kept her mouth shut as she was told. She also knew that it would burn the next time she had to pee. She still didn’t understand why.

She kept her head down and stayed quiet. The teachers were pleased at the absence of her normal chatter and chalked it up to her maturing and following the rules. It was easy to draw into yourself when creativity and noise making are frowned upon. It's easy to hide depression in a town where people believe children should be seen, but not heard. 

The older she grew, the more withdrawn she became. She hid in her room with a book to eat dinner. Her bedroom was her safe zone, her oasis from the world. No one came in without her permission and HE had never been near her room. He couldn’t contaminate it.

He dropped dead when she was twelve. A huge relief, but the feelings of relief brought on guilt. Should she feel happy that a person was dead? She was sure that it was a bad thing to be happy when everyone around you was crying. Her mother and aunts grieved for their father, but it was a grief she couldn’t mirror.She did what she was best at, and hid in her room. She buried herself deeper in books and tried to never come out.

Even with her abuser’s death, she felt shame. She hid herself in clothes that were three sizes too big. She tied her long curly hair back in buns and ponytails, and used thick makeup as a shield. She never took a compliment well, prefering to brush them off. She didn’t want to be seen as pretty, or attractive. She never wanted to be sought after, or touched again.

She married young, to a man who emotionally abused her. He constantly put her down and only added to the disgust she felt toward her body. She was broken and he enjoyed trying to grind her to dust. He cared little for her, only using her as a sexual outlet.

She stood up one day and walked away. She couldn't remember what it was but something tipped her over the edge. She filed for divorce and never looked back. She was a divorced woman at only 22. 

She met the man who introduced her to the master/slave dynamic when she was 24. He was an intense man who swept her off her feet, at first. About a year in he began to use her willing submission as an excuse to abuse her. He beat her and ignored safe words. Her family helped her escape once again and she'd been living and working in San Francisco since. 

Kat closed her eyes as she finished talking. She rested her head against Tig's chest so that he wouldn't see the tears slowly leaking out of her eyes. Tig was silent for a few moments but his tight hold on her never waivered. 

When he finally spoke Tig's voice was quiet and calm, “You are the strongest woman I know. Thank you for trusting me.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and then held her close as she composed herself. Tig's legs fell asleep, but he continued to hold her, occasionally kissing her forehead or temple. 

Eventually the tears stopped and Kat peeked up at Tig through her damp eye lashes. He was looking down at her with nothing but compassion and pride in his eyes. She breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed against him. “That was terrifying,” she admitted quietly. “I was so scared to tell you but you make me feel so safe.” 

“I'm glad you feel safe with me now baby,” Tig said as he pressed another kiss against her head. 

The duo sat together in silence for a while, Kat just absorbing comfort from Tig. “May I belong to you Sir,” she asked with a new found strength. 

“Absolutely kitten,” Tig said with a genuine smile. 

Kat rested her head on Tig's shoulder and asked, “What should I know about you?” 

Tig considered her question for a moment before he began to tell her of his abusive childhood, his short stint in the Marine Corps, joining the Sons, and his disastrous marriage and divorce to Colleen, and his twin daughters. 

He told her how he'd earned his nickname a lot more innocently than most thought. While he did enjoy using a welding torch on occasion, Tig was actually short for Tigger, which he'd been called as a child because of his hyperactivity and bouncy nature. “ADHD or some shit,” he told her. 

He told her stories of scaring prospects and creeping out some of the town's residents. When she asked about his warrant in Oregon for “indecency in a livestock barn,” he couldn't help but chuckle as he explained. It had been a quick romp, quite literally in the hay, with a woman, not an animal. Someone had walked in and called the cops. Kat giggled as she listened to Tig tell the story of being handcuffed with his pants around his ankles. 

The sky started to darken and Kat's stomach grumbled, so Tig grabbed a takeout menu and they ordered from the local Chinese delivery. When it arrived they sat across from each other at the coffee table and Tig told her more about the guys in the club. Kat stole the mushrooms from Tig's carton while he snagged one of her fried wontons. 

They put away their leftovers and cleaned up together. Tig started a movie and they settled back on the couch together, Tig sipping a beer and Kat with a bottle of water. 

She eventually made her way back into his lap and they kissed lazily. Suddenly Tig stood with Kat wrapped in his arms and said, “Let's go to bed.” At her nod her carried her across the room and into his bedroom.


End file.
